Petals
by ararancha
Summary: Tangan Orihime berpindah dari pangkuan menuju ke dada sebelum ia terbatuk; menutup mulut dengan tangannya, segumpal darah dan kelopak peony dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Pengharapan akan sebuah pernikahan bahagia. Multi Pair (IchiHime, IchiRuki, RenRuki, ChadUryuu). Contain slash (m/m). Modified-canon.


Sebuah fanfiksi mengenai Ichigo/Orihime. Mengandung angst dan Hanahaki Disease. Disarankan untuk berhenti membaca jika mengharapkan sebuah akhir bahagia. _Read at your own risk._

Fanfiksinya juga saya tulis secara (benar-benar) impulsif, belum sempat saya _proof-read_. Semoga tidak banyak kesalahan. Hahahaha.

_So, please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

_I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I'd fall in love with the same person...  
_**(—Orihime Inoue, Chapter 237)**

* * *

"_Kau tahu 'kan, apa konsekuensinya jika kau menyetujui tindakan operasi ini?"_

_Sebuah anggukan._

_Diikuti helaan nafas dari lawan bicara._

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Kau tahu 'kan, lebih sakit berusaha menyembunyikannya di depan orang yang tidak kaucintai?"_

_Kacamata dibetulkan, helaan nafas sekali lagi sebelum secarik kertas yang ada di hadapan sang dokter kemudian ditulisi tanggal: 15 Juli. Kedua alis pasien itu terangkat, mencari-cari kemungkinan bahwa pria yang akan ia serahkan nyawanya di meja operasi nanti ini mungkin saja bercanda mengenai tanggal yang ia tentukan._

_Tapi tidak, ia serius._

"_Aku setuju."_

_Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia akan berhenti untuk tahu apa itu mencintai._

* * *

_**A multi-pair fanfiction  
Modified Canon, Angst**_

**-#-**

**Petals  
[Ketika setiap kelopaknya mengikis hatimu]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

_Ting tong_.

Suara _intercom_ yang ada di depan kediaman Kurosaki terdengar. Sang kepala keluarga berjalan santai menuju ke pintu depan sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah ke celana khakinya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Ah, teman lama.

"Hoho. Kau tidak akan menyangka bahwa kami datang lebih cepat, 'kan?" shinigami yang kini menjabat sebagai _taichou_ dari divisi tiga belas melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Disusul dengan senyuman congkak _fukutaichou_ divisi enam yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Kalian bilang akan membawa anak kalian turut serta? Di mana dia?"

"Tentu saja! Ichika? Hey, Ichika?"

Iris berwarna ungu itu melihat ke sekitar, Rukia Kuchiki mencari sosok mungil yang menjadi fotokopi dari Renji Abarai, membuatnya kesal sekesal-kesalnya sebagai seorang ibu yang sudah mengandung bayi mungil itu sembilan bulan dalam rahimnya. Byakuya apalagi; merasa kalah telak dari seorang Abarai karena gen Kuchiki kalah bersaing.

"Mungkin ia sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, biarlah, nanti juga ketemu," ucap Rukia santai selagi masuk ke dalam kediaman Kurosaki, melenggang seolah tempat itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Renji menyusul sang istri saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hey! Sebentar, sebentar! Gila, ya? Itu anakmu!"

"Memang, tapi dia kuat!"

"Ia sendirian!"

"Iya, kau ini sangat berlebihan, bodoh!"

"Ah! Rukia-chan! Apa kabar?" suara Yuzu menjadi pemisah dari pertengkaran kecil yang amat sangat tidak penting itu. Air wajah Rukia yang tadinya kesal berubah begitu sumringah menyambut Yuzu yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa gelas cola.

"Rukia-chan. Halo," sementara Karin seperti biasa, menyambut dengan datar dan mengangkat tangannya. Rambut hitamnya diikat ekor kuda ke belakang dengan santai.

"Oh, Yuzu. Kau … sudah tumbuh besar, ya. Karin juga," ucap Rukia selagi memperhatikan kedua adik Ichigo yang bertambah tinggi serta bertambah ukuran dada. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bahwa keduanya kini sudah lebih tinggi daripada Rukia.

Lebih tinggi. Oh sial.

"Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun! Selamat siang, masuklah, Tatsuki sudah di dalam, acaranya juga sudah akan dimulai," kini giliran nyonya rumah yang keluar dengan menggunakan apron, melambai ke arah pintu depan. Di tangannya, ada _popcorn_ yang baru saja matang dibuat oleh Tatsuki di dapur tadi.

Karena jika Orihime yang membuatnya, bukan tidak mungkin _popcorn_ itu memiliki rasa _marshmallow_ yang dicampur dengan cabai _jalapeno_.

"Osh! Apa kabar, Orihime?" Renji akhirnya mulai membuka suara setelah memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil Ichigo dan Rukia tadi.

"Baik, duduklah, Abarai-kun. Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, ya? Ishida-kun bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada operasi penting hari ini."

"Ah, seperti biasa, dia sibuk sekali," Tatsuki berjalan lebih dulu ke arah sofa selagi membawa sekaleng cola di tangannya dan memilih tempat terujung di sofa besar.

Maka, begitulah formasinya, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, sementara Yuzu dan Karin duduk di sofa kecil. Ichigo menoleh ke arah sang istri, sebelum membuka suara, "Di mana Kazui, Hime?"

"Eh? Sepertinya di atas? Tsubaki bilang bahwa ia baru saja kembali ke kamar, sepertinya ia bermain ke tempatnya Hiyori-san lagi."

"Ah, anak itu," ucap Ichigo, kemudian menepuk tempat di sampingnya, sandaran tangan di sofa, mengisyaratkan agar Orihime duduk di sana dan diikuti oleh sang puan. Duduk dan menikmati pertandingan gulat Chad yang diadakan di Meksiko.

Tangan Ichigo melingkar di sekitar pinggul Orihime dan disambut senyum tipis dari wanita itu. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh tangan Orihime sementara matanya memandang ke arah televisi.

"Sudah dimulai."

* * *

"_Ini resep obatnya, Kurosaki-san."_

"_Dosisnya … ada apa Ishida-kun? Apa dosis kemarin—"_

"_Ya, sudah tidak cukup untuk menahan batuk darahmu."_

"_Begitu."_

_Hening sejenak, meski terdengar dingin dan kejam, pada dasarnya, berbohong bukanlah salah satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan baik. Uryuu Ishida memperhatikan bagaimana gerak tangan Orihime mulai tidak tenang di pangkuannya sendiri, memainkan jemarinya sebelum ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat._

_Menahan tangis, mungkin?_

"_Apa begitu terasa?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Apa begitu terasa ketika kautahu bahwa kau tidak dicintai?"_

"_Itu … bagaimana ya?"_

* * *

"Kazui sudah tidur?"

Di bawah remang-remang lampu tidur, Ichigo mengecek ponselnya, sebuah grup chat berisi teman-teman dekatnya begitu ramai usai Yasutora Sado memenangkan sebuah kompetisi gulat dunia. Mizuhiro dan Keigo tampak memberikan sticker-sticker yang menunjukkan ucapan selamat.

Usai melihat istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar, Ichigo membenarkan posisinya dan memberikan ruang di sampingnya agar Orihime bisa ikut berbaring dengan lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala.

"Sudah. Aku jadi tidak enak karena Rukia-chan terus-terusan meminta maaf."

"Harusnya ia begitu karena tiba-tiba saja membiarkan anaknya hilang, 'kan?"

Sebuah tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Orihime selagi wanita itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna biru dengan motif beruang dan merebahkan diri di samping suaminya. Membiarkan lengan kekar itu mendekapnya sementara ia memenuhi indera penciumannya dengan harum tubuh Ichigo selama yang ia bisa.

Menenangkan. Setidaknya untuk sesaat.

"Apa Ichigo-kun senang bertemu dengan Rukia-chan lagi?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah Yhwach kalah, Aizen juga dipenjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali 'kan, kita tidak bertemu dengan Rukia-chan? Terakhir mungkin saat kelahiran Kazui dulu."

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" jemari Ichigo kini menyisiri helai demi helai rambut Orihime. Membiarkan rambut sewarna senja itu menggelitik telapak tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Kurasa, kedamaian itu hal yang bagus, bukan?" ulang Ichigo, kali ini disertai kecupan di rambut Orihime.

"Umm … hal yang bagus," Orihime membeo. Ia bukan tipe pendebat dan ucapan Ichigo masuk akal untuknya. Hanya saja … ada yang kosong. Gairah dari seseorang yang sejak dulu selalu ingin melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya terasa begitu dingin sekarang.

Ia masih menjadi _shinigami_ pengganti. Meski jarang, tapi sesekali Ichigo pernah pergi berkunjung ke _Seiretei_ untuk acara-acara yang digagas oleh Shunsui Kyouraku, yang menjabat sebagai _taichou_ divisi satu sekarang.

"Ichigo-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ada jeda. Sebuah senyum tipis sebelum tepukan di kepala, "Aku juga."

Orihime ikut tersenyum tipis sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo, mengeratkan pelukannya seolah jika ia melepaskannya sedetik saja, pria itu tidak lagi ada di sampingnya. Padahal mereka adalah suami istri, tapi setiap malam, kegiatan ini selalu menjadi candu untuk Orihime.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah karena hari ini banyak tamu."

Segelintir kalimat Ichigo menjadi pengantar tidur untuk Orihime. Sang wanita memejamkan mata sebelum membiarkan alam mimpi mengambil jiwanya.

* * *

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi kau pasti tahu rasanya saat seseorang berubah, bukan?"_

"_Berubah?"_

"_Mm. Melihat seseorang yang kaucintai sebelumnya memandangi sesuatu dengan mendamba, kemudian tidak. Melihat seseorang yang kaucintai sebelumnya memiliki kehangatan yang pekat, kemudian menjadi tak ubahnya seperti robot."_

_Alis terangkat. Ishida mengambil secarik kertas lagi._

"_Jangan rujuk aku ke psikolog, Ishida-kun, aku tidak perlu."_

"_Tapi kautahu 'kan, Kurosaki, bahwa ini bukan keahlianku?"_

_Senyum getir, tangan Orihime berpindah dari pangkuan menuju ke dada sebelum ia terbatuk; menutup mulut dengan tangannya, segumpal darah dan kelopak peony dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Pengharapan akan sebuah pernikahan bahagia._

"_Kau tidak meminum obatnya pagi ini?"_

"_Ichigo-kun sedang libur, bagaimana bisa aku meminumnya tanpa ia tahu?"_

"_Kurosaki—"_

"_Ishida-kun, apa operasi adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan?"_

* * *

Orihime membuka matanya ketika sinar terang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Selimut ia tarik sampai sebatas pelipisnya sebelum mengerang karena enggan untuk bangun. Hari itu hari Minggu, klinik Kurosaki libur meski masih menangani pasien yang datang.

"Hime, aku buatkan sarapan," Ichigo bangun lebih pagi hari itu.

Membawa sarapan di nampan, meski hanya roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi. Ichigo kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut Orihime dengan lembut.

"Apa Ichigo-kun tahu?"

Hening.

Suara lirih itu terdengar begitu tertahan sekali. Mungkin menahan perasaan dan menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun adalah keahlian Orihime. Ia mungkin bisa bilang bahwa jika ia mati lima kali dan hidup kembali, ia akan mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu jika orang yang kaumaksud harus tinggal bersamamu, melihatnya setiap kali kau membuka mata hingga kaumenyudahi harimu.

"Soal apa?" Ichigo menarik tangannya, kerut di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Ichigo-kun … tahu, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, diulang kembali. Ichigo membiarkan Orihime masih berada di dalam selimutnya, menatapnya dengan kedua iris abu-abunya yang bersirobok dengan iris hazel milik Ichigo.

"Apa Ishida-kun yang bilang?"

Sebuah gelengan, Ichigo kemudian menarik laci nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal sebelum ia membukanya. Orihime memandangi setiap gerik dari Ichigo, ketika membuka laci nakas, mengambil buku itu, dan mengeluarkan obat yang terselip di antara buku tebal itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah …"

"Ichigo-kun."

"Hime, kita sudah sepakat bahwa tidak ada lagi yang ditutup-tutupi mengenai apa yang kita alami di dalam pernikahan kita, bukan? Aku berusaha menjaga perasaanmu dengan tidak memberitahukan bahwa aku tahu soal ini."

"Apa kauyakin itu akan menjaga perasaanku, Ichigo-kun?"

"…"

Helaan nafas. Orihime bangun dari posisinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dua buah bantal yang ditumpuk secara bersamaan. Wanita itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Ichigo sebelum membuka suara, "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyembunyikan ini."

"Dosisnya lebih tinggi daripada yang aku temukan sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan operasi?"

Hening sekali lagi.

Orihime menggerakkan ibu jarinya di pipi Ichigo, menelusurinya lembut dan berakhir di rahang sang adam. Pelan sekali ia pandangi wajah suaminya, membiarkan menit demi menit berlangsung begitu lama.

"Hime?"

"Jika mungkin ada yang bisa kuminta dari Ichigo-kun, mungkin hanya ini," Orihime menggenggam tangan kanan suaminya dan meletakkan di dadanya, mendekapnya erat-erat, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lakukan operasi. Aku ingin mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku."

Sekali lagi, kerut di kening Ichigo semakin dalam.

"Kautahu bahwa Kazui dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu, 'kan?"

"…"

"Kautahu bahwa pernikahan ini ada karena aku ingin kembali belajar untuk mencintai, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan sekali, wanita itu menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit sekali ketika pria yang kaucintai pada akhirnya mengungkapkan dengan jujur mengenai apa yang ia rasakan?

Lagipula, apa Ichigo masih bisa mencintai?

Orihime ingin tahu.

"Ichigo-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

"_Jika tidak dilakukan operasi, aku tidak bisa memprediksi berapa lama kau akan bertahan. Akar dari bunga-bunga yang keluar sudah mulai menyebar ke seluruh rongga paru-parumu."_

_Senyum tipis._

_Hanahaki disease._

_Penyakit langka yang diidap oleh seseorang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena begitu dalamnya sampai menumbuhkan akar tanaman di dalam organ tubuh sang penderita. Entah di hati, di jantung, di paru-paru, atau mungkin di bagian yang lain yang belum pernah ditemukan dokter. Kebanyakan di paru-paru dan membuat penderitanya mengalami batuk darah disertai kelopak bunga._

_Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini adalah operasi. Tapi jika seluruh penyakit ini diangkat hingga ke akarnya, penderita tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama pada orang yang dicintainya, pun pada orang lain. Orihime jelas tahu itu._

_Maka ia tidak akan pernah ingin kehilangan perasaan itu._

_Perasaan mencintai seseorang begitu dalam meski orang yang ia cintai tidak bisa lagi mencintainya dengan hatinya._

"_Jika begitu … mungkin aku akan menyimpannya saja, aku tidak ingin berada dalam rengkuhan suamiku dengan perasaan hampa."_

_Uryuu Ishida tidak bisa memaksa. Keputusan pasien bagaimanapun harus bisa ia hormati karena kode etiknya sebagai dokter hanya bisa menyarankan pasien dan melakukan tindakan berdasarkan persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan._

"_Baiklah."_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki merapikan dapur usai adik-adik dan dirinya sendiri menggunakan tempat itu. Dokter umum berusia hampir kepala tiga itu mengeringkan tangannya sebelum ia menuangkan sebotol jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

Pembicaraan pagi ini bukanlah topik yang ia suka.

Ia masih ingat saat pernikahan Renji dan Rukia dulu, penyakit itu mulai muncul, kelopak bunga mawar merah yang tiba-tiba saja ia keluarkan dari rongga mulutnya. Pertama satu, lama-lama segenggam. Begitu menyiksanya ketika ia mendengar kabar mengenai Rukia; saat ia mengandung, menjadi seorang ibu, dan menjalani kehidupannya yang bahagia bersama Renji.

Sementara ia, sepertinya tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab cinta dari seseorang yang menunggunya.

Tanpa pernah ia cintai.

Tatsuki pernah bilang bahwa Ichigo harus mencobanya, toh pada akhirnya cinta bisa perlahan-lahan muncul jika ia hampir setiap hari bertemu Orihime. Tetapi tidak, berusaha mencintai orang lain sama saja mencoba membunuh perasaanmu pelan-pelan dan menyakiti orang itu.

Ichigo tahu, hampir setiap kali Orihime memandanginya dengan mendamba, ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

Hampir setiap kali Orihime mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi hatinya begitu kosong.

Setiap kali ia memikirkan itu, ia merasa menjadi seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia.

"Ichigo-kun."

"Oh, Hime."

"Tsubaki bilang, Kazui tidak ada di kamarnya. Jadi kupikir, aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya untuk makan siang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus, aku juga ingin karaage."

"Bagaimana kalau dicampur dengan saus tiram, mungkin enak?"

"Bagaimana jika aku atau Yuzu yang memasak?" Ichigo meletakkan gelas kosong yang baru saja ia minum isinya itu di tempat cuci piring.

"Ehehe … baiklah!"

* * *

_Ichigo tidak pulang pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh lima, ia bilang bahwa ada yang harus ia lakukan pada hari itu. Ia tidak memberikan detail pekerjaan apa yang harus ia lakukan atau di mana ia berada. Ichigo hanya bilang bahwa urusannya sangat penting dan ia tidak bisa menundanya._

_Satu minggu kemudian, ia pulang tanpa membawa buah tangan._

_Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan._

_Membunyikan interkom dan membuat Orihime tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu depan rumahnya._

_Mendapati suaminya dengan rambut yang lebih pendek karena baru saja ia cukur ditambah dengan pandangannya yang agak kosong. Sejenak, ia memeluk tubuh Ichigo sebelum menangkup kedua pipinya, hendak mengucapkan selamat datang sebelum Ichigo membuka suara._

"_Aku pulang."_

"_Selamat datang, Ichigo-kun! Aku rindu."_

"_Aku juga, Hime."_

_Saat itulah, ia tahu bahwa itu bukan pria yang sama dengan pria yang ia nikahi._

_Ichigo tidak pernah membalas rindunya, apalagi memanggilnya 'Hime'._

* * *

Sebuah laptop menyala terang di dalam ruang kamar yang gelap, Uryuu Ishida menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan pria di seberang sana. Pada kedua telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang disambungkan dengan _bluetooth_ pada laptop di pangkuannya. Secangkir kopi panas menjadi temannya di malam itu, tengah ia sesap ketika panggilan tersambung.

"Jam satu pagi waktu Jepang, kau dokter tapi tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan lambungmu, eh, Ishida?"

"Berisik."

"Sudah gelas ke berapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Takut jika pesanku terkubur di antara pesan dari fans-fansmu."

Tawa pelan terdengar dari suara berat di seberang. Pria asal Meksiko dengan kulit gelap memandangi layar selagi memakan sarapannya; roti gandum dengan alpukat dan potongan tomat ceri di atasnya. Segelas susu cokelat menjadi temannya pagi itu.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Jadi, apa kau akan menjawab sudah gelas ke berapa kopi di tanganmu itu?"

"…"

"Tidak?"

"Tiga."

"Jadi, apa yang meresahkanmu?"

"Tebak."

"Ichigo dan Orihime, kurasa? Kau tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka sejak keduanya menikah," Chad membersihkan mulutnya, menanggapi obrolan ini dengan serius.

"Apa sebegitu beratnya mencintai seseorang tanpa balas?"

"Apa kaumau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Hey!"

Tawa pelan lagi, Chad membiarkan susu cokelat di meja kini menghapus dahaganya sebelum ia meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja dan mulai melipat tangan, memandangi pria yang saat ini berstatus sebagai teman baik dan juga kekasihnya.

"Kurasa, bagi Orihime, mencintai Ichigo adalah segalanya, Uryuu. Sementara bagi Ichigo, daripada ia harus menahan sakit dua kali karena hidup bersama orang yang tidak ia cintai, lebih baik ia menghilangkan perasaan itu."

"…"

"Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Helaan nafas berat saja, Uryuu kemudian memejamkan mata sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya, menyerahkan segala lelahnya pada bantal empuk yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Sudah rindu?"

"Aku matikan _video call_-nya."

"Minggu depan jemput aku di _airport_, oke?"

"Kirimkan jadwal pesawatmu. Biar kusambut kau dengan jarum suntik."

Chad hanya menjawabnya dengan tanda oke di tangannya, "Tidurlah. Sudah larut. Kau pasti besok harus bangun pagi dan memikirkan pasien-pasienmu."

"Masih ada ruang untuk memikirkanmu. Tapi di paling belakang."

"Baik, Ishida-sensei."

"Dah."

Panggilan terhenti, layar laptop berubah menjadi tampilan _home_ dari aplikasi yang digunakan Ishida untuk melakukan video call. Ditutupnya aplikasi itu sebelum ia menutup laptopnya. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Chad dalam hidupnya, ia tidak merasa sendiri lagi.

Tapi mungkin berbeda dengan kedua pasiennya.

Membuat ia seolah harus menanggung dosa di bahunya sendiri.

Menutup matanya, Ishida tidak ingat kapan mimpi menjemputnya.

* * *

"_Ichigo-kun …"_

_Malam itu tanggal 22 Juli. Tepat satu minggu setelah ulang tahun Ichigo yang ke dua puluh lima. Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ichigo dari belakang. Suaminya baru saja selesai mandi dan luka pada dadanya tidak mungkin berbohong._

_Itu bukan luka perang, bukan juga luka pertarungan._

_Itu adalah luka operasi._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Ya, Hime. Aku juga."_

_Jika memang di tempat itu tidak bisa ada namanya, Orihime sekali ini saja ingin menjadi antagonis dengan membiarkan hati Ichigo kosong tanpaada nama siapapun. Tidak dirinya._

_Tidak juga Rukia Kuchiki._

* * *

—**owari—  
[2834 words, 12/8/2019, 00:15AM © ararancha]**

* * *

**A/N: **Saya tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa kecuali saya rindu menulis dan saya bersyukur karena bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya. Mohon maaf sekali karena alurnya membingungkan. Semoga saya bisa kembali berpartisipasi di fandom ini lagi. Tempat saya pulang. Hehehe… salam kenal semuanya!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
